DC Zombies
by Onranous
Summary: Like Marvel Zombies but with DC characters and some I made up please review.


ZOMBIE LEAGUE

**ZOMBIE LEAGUE**

**The Statis Rescue (Pt.1) **

Characters:

(Not Zombies)

Danny Kosmanatovich: Statis

Jason Garrick: The Flash

Dinah Prince: Black Canary

David Clinton: Chronos

Connor Reeves

(Zombies)

Clark Kent: Superman

Bruce Wayne: Batman

J'onzz J'onzz: Martian Manhunter

Diana Prince: Wonder Woman

Orin Arthur: Aquaman

Gorilla Grodd

Penguin

The Joker

Dark Flash

Danny sighed as he hung limply in between the two conductors sucking enough electricity from him as they could, he had taken to talking to himself but now even that seemed to lose its point. He looked around the well lit facility no thanks to him; he glanced at the other test subjects whom were kept in rusting cages which were too small for them. This place gave him the chills mostly because his clothes were ripped beyond repair but still covered him enough to keep him modestly dressed. It had been four days precisely since the strange bastard who'd been experimenting on him and the others had disappeared completely.

Although thankfully the invisible man had left the radio on but the songs seemed to be on a loop it could have been a CD player on repeat, it was sort of getting on his nerves a little. Right now he'd give anything for his friends to set him free because he was beginning to hear horrible noises of people eating flesh, the gnashing of teeth on flesh and the lack of screams led him to only one conclusion they were eating themselves. He pulled on the bonds which held his wrists and ankles, to no avail but he was not to give up hope so easily if he could hit one of the cages with a bolt of electricity the person within would smoke and the sprinklers would come on. The thin layer of water would be enough to fry any flesh eating, well zombie if they came for him he would not be an easy meal.

Jay lowered himself down into the cockpit of the fighter jet and Dinah lowered herself in behind him "Let's go get him." He said as he lifted the jet into the air.

The jet sped low across the ocean before it had to rise above the snow and ice; Dinah looked out of the cockpit window "What if he is..."

Jay cut her off "He won't be Dinah." He focused on landing the jet onto a moving iceberg.

The cockpit opened and the cold rushed in onto the pair "#, I can't believe they'd take him here. It's so freaking cold." Jay exclaimed as he grabbed the jacket from the cockpit.

Dinah jumped down and her heels snapped off her high heels "Oh that's just great." she bent over to pick up the broken heels.

Jay looked at Dinah smiled and shook his head "You always dress to impress don't you?" more to himself then to her.

They opened the hatch in a darker part of the iceberg and jumped back "Holy crap!" Dinah shouted as a bloody corpse fell out of the open hatch.

Jay moved up to it and pushed it aside with his foot "Let's go we need to find Danny," Dinah stood there in shock "Now!"

Dinah and Jay entered the reasonably well lit facility when you find an eaten corpse you expect flashing lights and a lot of dark, the good lighting was probably thanks to Danny. The pair remained quite quiet as they descended into the ominous military base, the Russians had taken Danny captive when they staged a fake crime and Danny being Danny came to the rescue. Jay had almost caught up with the train but had to stop and save a baby they had thrown out of the train, they knew he was too good for his own good.

Danny heard footsteps and prepared for the worst he saw the shadows then he smiled it was Jay and Dinah "Oh thank goodness it you guys, I was about to fry you," he looked at them "You mind helping down?"

Jay shook his head and ran down to him "Thank god we were beginning to have doubts that you were still alive." He unbuckled the leather binds holding him to the conductors.

Danny fell as he rose he rubbed his wrists they ached slightly but he could cope with it he smiled at his rescuers "Thank you guys, where are the others?" he asked in confusion.

_Earlier That Day_

Jay rolled into the bomb shelter dragging Dinah and Chronos with him, the air tight doors closed as Bruce got there he began screaming "Let me in, oh god let me in!"

His fists collided with the doors till they ebbed into thuds, Jay stood and noticed Connor "Oh good your safe, so do you know how much air we have?" the others stood.

Connor held his revolvers low and checked the metre he shook his head in dismay "Shit, shit, shit man there's only three minutes left till we are screwed," He ran his fingers through his hair "What now Jay?"

David stood up "How much time do you think we would have if two of us left?" he asked in good intention.

Jay turned on him "Oh your good for like two seconds and your back to looking out for yourself, I am talking to you don't stare at the floor!"

David sighed and looked at Connor "How long?" He was tired and didn't need this shit.

Dinah was pissed off that they were ignoring her but thought she could use this to her advantage in the end she'd make sure she was the last person alive. Connor guessed he just doubled the time really "About six minutes, why?" he knew where this was going as he looked at the time belt.

David sighed as he unbuckled his belt and passed it to Jay "Take Dinah and rescue us, oh and don't alter time to much because that can cause some real problems for us. I have set it to three minutes ago so take us to go to the hangar bay instead, that way we may still have a chance of survival."

Jay grabbed Dinah's hand and pressed the centre of the belt and smiled as he disappeared, they reappeared in the hallway and they saw Clark Dinah didn't realize that he was no longer sane and yelled out to get his attention "Clark over here!" Jay grabbed her mouth and jumped behind a plane.

Clark turned and let out a horrific scream and others began appearing Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and The Green Lantern all surrounded Clark Dinah ran off to find the others while Jay remained to combat the zombies. Green Lantern was the first to fall to one of Jay's super fast roundhouse kicks to the head then came Aquaman who was felled by an extremely fast uppercut to the jaw ripping his head right off.

Dinah ran towards the bunker at a speed unknown to her, her legs ached, she had a stich that was causing her so much pain but she continued on. When she came within eye contact of the bunker she was jumped by Batman and Dark Flash, she rolled back but was followed by the flesh eating pair she had to think fast of how to dispatch of these two if she was going to save Chronos and Connor. She removed one of her high heels and brought it down on Batman's head it made a horrible squelching sound as he fell to his feet, she screamed at Dark Flash but it didn't have any immediate effect on the bastard.

Connor opened the hatch door after hearing Dinah scream he pointed one of his guns at Dark Flashes head and fired a single bullet which collided with his head and Gorilla Grodd's. He walked over to her "Are you all right?"

Dinah looked at him "Of course I am where is David?" She looked behind Connor in the direction of the bunker.

Connor turns around "Hey David get your ass out here now we're going to the hanger!"

David left the safety of the bunker to go to the hangar where Jay was awaiting them "Lets go."


End file.
